


Diversion

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge tries to divert his boyfriend's attention from his new ship.





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/gifts).



> The prompt was Wedge/Fake!Wedge, a kiss out of envy or jealousy.

Wedge finds Col exactly where he expected to – in the hanger, on top of his brand new X-wing, up to his elbows in an open access panel. Wedge stops beside the ship and mock-glares up at him. “Seems like you spend more time with this fighter than you do me nowadays.”

Col grins down at him, completely unabashed. “If you had a factory new T-65B just waiting for you to finish checks to get it up in the air, you'd be all over it, too. Don't even lie to me.”

Wedge carefully schools his features to keep his own smile at bay, injecting a little whine into his voice. “It's enough to make a guy feel neglected.”

“Well. We wouldn't want that.” Col stands, wiping off his hands on his coveralls and knocking the panel shut with a heel. A step to the side, a hand on the ladder rail as he slides down, and a second later he's in front of Wedge. “Here I am, baby.”

Wedge lets the smile burst forth as he pushes Col back against the ship's fuselage and kisses him for all he's worth. Col makes a muffled noise of surprise before returning the attention, his hands coming up to bunch in Wedge's hair.

When Wedge finally pulls away, they're both breathing hard. “Can a shiny new ship do _that_?” he asks and laughs triumphantly when Col can only shake his head.


End file.
